A Puzzling Future
by thewordgirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Anonymous prompted: Rumplestiltskin deals for Belle's hand in marriage after foreseeing that she will bear his child.
1. Chapter 1

When Rumplestiltskin first heard the cries of Lord Maurice, ruler of the small kingdom of Avonlea, he'd almost ignored him. Avonlea was a small kingdom, a respectable one, but small nonetheless. He didn't see the point, nor did he feel like he had the patience in bartering with the man over what the price for his services would be, he had nothing to offer him, that is, nothing of value.

Or so, that was what Rumplestiltskin had thought.

Rumplestiltskin wasn't certain what exactly had made him answer the cries from the kingdom, but something had compelled him to do so. It was as though a strange force was pulling him towards them, telling him that this deal would be like no other.

This deal was most important.

And from the moment that Rumplestiltskin laid eyes on Maurice's daughter, he knew that much was true. A strange array of images began to flood through his mind. Each one of them blurring together in a jumbled puzzle, all of them of him and the beautiful girl in the golden ball gown:

_Her, curtsying before him, accepting his offering of a red rose in full bloom._

_Her nestled closely in his arms, a look of wonder and awe in her crystalline blue eyes._

_Her resting her hands on his shoulders as he spun at his wheel._

_Her, holding his hand as they walked through the gardens of the Dark Castle._

_Her, wrapping his arms around him, a green cloak wrapped tightly around her._

_Her, looking up at him as she held a small baby in her arms, happy tears pooling in her eyes._

None of it made sense, but Rumplestiltskin was no fool. He knew the future when he saw it. It wasn't often that he ever used his cursed gift to foresee his _own _future-he'd learned that lesson long ago. But something about this woman was special, that much was clear. She'd triggered something within him that he couldn't understand; something that he couldn't explain.

And though the images all ran amuck in his mind, it was the last one he saw that had him most intrigued. She was holding a baby…._ their baby. _He would have a child with this woman. This woman would give him the chance to be a father once more. That much was clear, at least, _he _believed so; but the question was how? If he was to have a future with this woman, if she was to be an integral part of his journey, how would it happen?

And that is when Rumplestiltskin knew what his price would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle hadn't been sure what to expect upon meeting the Dark One. Legend had spoke of a large and terrifying creature with horns on his head and fangs as sharp as the wildest of animals. But the man standing before her now, and yes, he _was _a man, of this Belle was sure-did not look nearly as frightening as she originally had thought he would. He just looked, _different. _

It was his skin that was the most unusual. It wasn't the skin of a human; so much as it was the skin of a crocodile. It was a greenish hue, and looked as though it would be scaly and coarse, rather than smooth, if she were ever to touch it.

His hair was a dark brown, scraggly and curled, as though he didn't bother to take the time to care for it properly, and his teeth were jagged and rotting.

However, it was not his most peculiar appearance that had caught her attention, no. It was his eyes that drew her in. They were a deep, chestnut brown, and when she looked closely (well, as closely as she _coul_d) they seemed to carry within them the weight of a soul who had lived for many years and seen enough horrors, and experienced enough heartache, to last a lifetime.

Her natural curiosity had her wondering what he was like underneath his obvious showmanship, and piercing stares. She wondered what lay beneath the layers of a man whom everyone else thought to be a beast.

She was intrigued. In fact, she'd been intrigued by him long before she'd ever laid eyes on him. After all, it had been _her _idea to summon him for help. It had been her who had managed to convince her father to call upon him to save their kingdom. Though Belle knew her father would never admit such a thing, especially if Rumplestiltskin's help left their kingdom safe and prosperous once more.

It was, after all, the reality of her situation-the reality of being a woman. She was considered nothing but an object to both her father and her betrothed. In their minds, a woman had no business _thinking. _Nor did a woman have any business being outspoken or brave. These were all traits that made Belle who she was, and they were _all _traits that everyone around her had fought so hard to suppress and squash from the moment it became clear that she was different from other girls her age.

And she _was _different. Belle had always known that. She wanted love, _true love. _She wanted adventure. But, more than anything, she wanted the chance to be who she _really _was, and to find someone who, not only relished in her oddity, but who loved her because of it.

It was perhaps all of this, and her innate peculiarity that had left Belle feeling intrigued, rather than frightened by Rumplestiltskin.

At least, that _was _how she'd felt:

Until he'd named his price.


	3. Chapter 3

"My price-is her." Rumplestiltskin stated dramatically, pointing his finger directly at Belle as he stared Lord Maurice down, as if daring him to challenge his words.

"No," Maurice answered, his obvious panic evident in his voice.

"The young lady is engaged, to me." A tall brute of a man said, his arm concealing the beautiful girl who seemed to have quite a stake in his future from sight.

"I wasn't asking if she was engaged." Rumplestiltskin said needlessly, and it was true, he _wasn't. _For that tidbit of information was rather useless to him, for even if she _was _engaged, it wouldn't matter. In a few moments, she'd be engaged to _him. _

"I'm not looking for, love." Rumplestiltskin said impishly. Though, even as he spoke those words he wasn't sure if they were true. It was not as simple as that. He _wasn't _looking for love-he'd given up any hope of that after Cora's deceit, and Milah's bitter betrayal. Both were wounds that still stung and ran deep. No, love was no simple thing. He wasn't looking for it, and he wasn't sure whether or not he wanted it.

But he was _sure _that no willing person would ever grant him such a thing-for no one could ever _truly _love him.

This fact alone made it seem useless to _hope _for love; it was a wish that would never come true, so why bother dreaming for something that would never happen?

This was what he believed, this was the armor that guarded his heart and kept him cloaked in darkness. But, the visions he'd seen just moments ago made him wonder if he was wrong. This beautiful woman standing before him, a woman whose name he did not yet even know, had looked at him with such affection, it was almost unrecognizable to him. It was a look he'd seen between lovers in passing, but never one that had been gifted to him.

It was puzzling, and it was unclear. His curiosity, his desire for control, and his deeper (though hidden) desires for love and companionship had made his decision easy. He would save Avonlea from the Ogre's War. He would protect the little town and all who lived in it, if Maurice's daughter agreed to be his wife.

It was the price they would pay, but only _she _would be the one to decide her fate.

"I am, however, looking to take a bride." Rumplestiltskin concluded. Ignoring the gasps of the men standing before him, his eyes found Belle's and locked with hers-chocolate brown meeting Ocean blue.

As he stared at her, he was unsure of what was running through her mind. It was not so much _fear _that he recognized as it was curiosity, and that alone was perplexing enough to him.

"It's her, or no deal." Rumplestiltskin said after a few moments of deafening silence.

"Get out," Maurice paused. "Leave!"

Rumplestiltskin giggled manically. He was no fool, he didn't know the woman standing before him, but he could tell that she was not the kind to allow her people to suffer, knowing that she could have saved them.

"As you wish," he said in a bored manner.

Slowly, he began to make his way out of the room, waiting for what he _knew _was to come.

"No, wait!" Belle called to him, struggling out of Gaston's grasp as she approached Rumplestiltskin.

He smiled knowingly. Everyone, even the most perplexing of people, were often far too easy to read.

Turning to face her once more, Rumplestiltskin was struck by just how beautiful she really was. It was unfair, really. To know that someone as beautiful as her was to spend her life with someone as hideous as him.

"I will go with him," she said, her voice echoing the bravery within her heart.

Rumplestiltskin giggled childishly with delight.

"I forbid it!" Gaston shouted, his voice angry and filled with defeat.

"No one decides my fate but me!" Belle shouted, her voice strong. "I shall go."

"It's forever dearie. You will be bound by our deal and by the holy bonds of marriage.' Rumplestiltskin said, wishing to make sure she understood what agreeing to go with him would mean.

Belle paused before speaking. "My family? My friends? They will all live?"

"You have my word." Rumplestiltskin said, his voice a flourish of excitement.

"Then you have mine," Belle stated. "I will go, with you, forever…as your wife."

"Deal!" Rumplestiltskin exclaimed, practically bursting with excitement. "Now, before we hammer out all of the _pesky _details…what is your name?"

"Belle," she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for reading! This will be the last 'short' chapter. After this one, they will be considerably longer, I just needed these first four to set things up! Hope you enjoy! :) **

Fate was a funny thing. The slightest movement, or the simplest decision had the power to change everything in an instant. And whether you _chose _your own fate or not, whether you had even the tiniest inkling of what your future was to bring, nothing was _ever _certain. Nothing was ever entirely clear.

The future was as murky as the densest of waters, and as hazy as a woodland mist.

Though Belle had always _hoped _for a chance to do something more, to _be _something more, she hadn't dared to think that she would be the one to save her people, that she would be given the chance to be a hero.

Nor would she ever in her wildest of dreams would have thought that her fate was to be sealed so intricately, so _formally._

* * *

Though Rumplestiltskin would have preferred that he, and he _alone _hammer out the details of his engagement with his betrothed, he could sense the trepidation that was set so heavy upon her features.

She didn't fear him, of that he was certain, but he certainly was not so delusional as to believe that she _trusted _him. Trust, he hoped at least, would come someday.

So, it was out of respect for his bride, respect and understanding of the life he had sentenced her to, that he allowed her father to stay as he 'wrote' up their contract.

* * *

"She will have her own quarters," Maurice boomed, his voice angry and filled with spite. "She may be forced to spend her life as the wife of a demon, but she shall _not _be forced to spend her nights in _your _bed."

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes, doing his best to hide his anger. He was many things, but he had never, not once, taken a woman against her will. He was a monster, this he believed whole-heartedly, but he was not _that _kind of monster.

"Obviously," Rumplestiltskin hissed. "I am more than aware of such protocol."

"You will see to it that there are _no _children. My daughter will not bear your tainted seed."

Rumplestiltskin was about to turn to the man and strike him, his body quivering in anger over his words, but before he was given the chance, he was left dumbfounded by his betrothed.

"Father!" Belle hissed, her voice a mixture of disgust and hurt. "You, you need to leave."

"What? Belle I-" Maurice stuttered.

"Please," Belle said, raising her hands in protest. "I need to do this on my own."

Maurice stared back at her in shock. The silence in the air hung heavy between them.

"Papa, please," Belle spoke softly. "I will bid you goodbye…" She paused, turning her attention towards Rumplestiltskin with hesitance. "You _will _allow me to say goodbye?"

"Fine, fine," Rumplestiltskin said nonchalantly, waving his hand as if to dismiss the ridiculousness of her question.

Belle nodded in silent thanks before turning towards her father once more.

"Please Papa, I'll be fine," she paused. "He, he is to be my husband…"

Rumplestiltskin stole a glance at Belle upon hearing her words. Something about hearing her call him _hers_, hearing her call him her _husband, _sent a thrilling chill down his spine.

Looking at Rumplestiltskin with poignant mistrust, Maurice breezed past Belle, whispering his love in her ear before he left the room.

All too soon, Belle found herself alone:

With Rumplestiltskin.

* * *

He had to admit, he was more than impressed by her tenacity, by her _bravery. _No one ever _willingly _chose to go with the Dark One, and Belle had now done so twice. He hardly knew anything about her, though it wasn't often difficult for him to figure people out.

Belle however, was _already_ proving to be a mystery.

A mystery he could not wait to unravel.


End file.
